The Necklace
by Puppete
Summary: A fan finds herself trapped in the Supernatural universe! Does she have the will to escape? Or will she stay with Sam and Dean forever? Horror! Mystery! Suspense!
1. Awakening

Hello, this is my first fic here! I hope you like it, those of you who felt to urge to click on this particular link. :P Anyways, here's the summary:

A fan finds herself trapped in the Supernatural universe! Does she have the will to escape? Or will she stay with Sam and Dean forever? Horror! Mystery! Suspense!

I'm writing this for all those fans out there who've ever dreamed of meeting those Winchester boys! Warning: may contain gruesomeness and curse words! Meant for older teens (or anyone who thinks they are mature enough). To up your reading pleasure, I suggest pretending to be the main character. ;)

[Oh, by the way, _blah blah blah _means somebody's thinking.

†††††

Alexis Nightwalker found herself feeling numb and drowsy. And on the floor.

_What the--? _

The smell of old shag carpet filled her nostrils. She tried to open her eyelids but they weren't complying.

_Ugh… I know my carpet doesn't smell like this. Disgusting. Did I sleepwalk? Was I kidnapped? What was I doing last night?_

Alexis probed into her memory. She was lying in her bed late in the night watching her favorite TV show, Supernatural. She just had her eighteenth birthday and for a present she had gotten the Season 1 DVD set (complete with special features such as commentary, gag reel, and behind the scenes!). Rubbing her favorite necklace (a black bead necklace with a cross her uncle had brought her from Haiti; one of her most favorite possessions), she contemplated on which Winchester boy she liked best. The DVD still playing halfway through "Home," her mind wandered vaguely about ever meeting them in real life before finally falling asleep.

_I must be dreaming then--_

THUD!

Something heavy fell on top of her body. Oh, and it hurt just a little, too. The suddenness of it threw Alexis out of her subconscious state; her eyes flew open at the sound of somebody _else's_ grunt of pain.

She was staring straight into Sam Winchester's face.

He awoke with the same suddenness as Alexis did and for a moment, he seemed confused, as if he were still having a strange dream. Then he blinked and shook his head to throw off the invisible veil that prevented him from concentrating. His eyes focused and grew wide.

Then things started happening _very_ fast.

"Dean…? Dean!" The younger Winchester stood up quickly, keeping his eyes locked on the strange girl lying between their beds in their cheap motel room. Dean woke eyes wide open, grabbing the large knife he kept under his pillow.

_What the --?!? _Alexis' mind was reeling. Before she could finish her thought, the older brother had grabbed her by the collar of her nightshirt and, almost painfully, brought her onto his bed and pinned her down, holding the knife to her neck.

"How did you get in here?!? You some kind of demon??" Dean was looking into her eyes, searching for a reason just to kill her now. She could have done something to Sammy. Sammy yelled his name and that was enough of a reason to. He didn't even think about the rings of salt in the doorway and windows. Alexis' eyes were wild and Dean had figured it as fear because he had caught a demon in the act; he smirked. "Caught ya, didn't I?" He lifted the knife and brought it down. Alexis let out a shriek.

"WAIT!"

The knife stopped just above her skin, barely nicking it. "What?"

Sam held out an open hand and was thinking quickly, " H-hold it. I think I know her." Dean saw the concern in his little brother's eyes and knew.

"Is she from one of your visions?" Dean loosened his grip on the frightened eighteen year old. She lifted her body and sat across the bed and stared in shock at the scene before her, trying to make sense of it all. She was in a _motel room. _With the _Winchesters_. Alexis rubbed her neck; the small cut hurt. _Hurt. _That's not right. If she were dreaming, she should have woken up by now. The past threat to her life should have done that, despite the circumstances of being on a bed with a half naked Winchester. Alexis face flushed and she felt like fainting, but she held on.

_Oh my, my, my, my, my…. _

Sam looked her over again and shook his head. "Yeah-- well, no. But I have this strange feeling that I know her. I don't get the sense that she's evil though…" He walked over and took a closer look, and then with a caring face asked, "Are you alright?"

Alexis stammered, "Umm, um--uh, um." She fell silent again. Alexis felt like she couldn't breathe. Sam could tell that she had no idea what was going on. Sam gave Dean a "how could you?" look and placed his hand on her shoulder knowingly. Dean replied with a look that said "what? _You're _the one who yelled."

"You're alright. You're alright.." He had such a gentle look on his face; Alexis looked into his eyes and started to calm down. Sam brought her face to his shoulder in an embrace that felt so warm…. Alexis breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "You're alright… You're alright…"

_I still don't know what the hell is going on, but I feel so safe now… _

Then she fell unconscious.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and both wondered what in the world just happened.

†††††

‡‡‡

†††††

Alexis groaned. She had a pounding headache and didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

_Ugh… what an ugly dream… _

She clenched the bed sheets and brought them under her chin. She took in a deep breath. Then she coughed almost spastically. Her sheets smelled _horrible. _The last time she smelled sheets this bad was when she went on a road trip and had to stay a night in a lanky motel room…

_Motel room?!_

Alexis shot up as if someone had just placed a hot iron rod to her skin. She looked around and took in her surroundings. Papers strewn about. Salt laid across the windows and doors. She was sitting up in 'Dean's' bed. She could hear the sound of someone taking a shower. Other than that, she was the only one in the room.

_I can't still be dreaming, right? It's either that or somebody's playing one hell of a prank on me._

Mulling over the prospect that someone could have the resources to conduct such a trick on her, she reached to rub her neck. Somebody had placed a bandage to the place "Dean" had cut her. The memory scared her a little, and then her face flushed.

_on a bed with Dean on a bed with Dean on a bed with Dean--_

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke Alexis from her trance. It was Sam. He was wearing nothing but a towel. When he noticed that the girl he fell on top on the night before was no longer unconscious, he blushed. He quickly grabbed some clothes from his sack and went back to the bathroom.

"O-oh, sorry." Then he shut the door.

Alexis noticed that her nose was slightly bleeding. A moment later, Sam walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

Sam noticed her nosebleed. "Oh, are you alright? You're face is _completely _red." Just after his comment, Dean came in through the front door. He saw that Alexis was awake.

"Oh, you're awake hmm? We could've shared the bed last night, but I thought that you would think that I was being too forward." Dean gave his best flirtatious smile. Sam rolled his eyes. Alexis just looked at Dean blankly. She remembered the cut he had given her. Dean's smile quickly faded away.

_This is just too weird. Some crazy person must have kidnapped me, flown me to Los Angeles, stuck me on the set, and somehow got the stars of Supernatural to play along. That must be it._

Alexis was just a bit angry.

"Okay, give it up! I don't know who you think you're fooling, but I'm not stupid! Respectable actors such as yourselves shouldn't play along with some sicko's game! Now if you please, I'd like to meet with whoever put you up to this and give him a peace of my mind!" Alexis stood up and got face to face with 'Sam.' She was shorter, but that didn't matter; both of the young men just stood there, stunned.

Then she noticed that she was in her nightclothes. They were lingerie (a lacy tank top with a built-in bra and some lacy shorts), but it wasn't sluttish. But it was enough. Alexis then jumped in the bed and covered herself up in those nasty bed sheets. Her face was even redder, if that were possible.

'Sam' was the first to break from his stunned silence; he looked at his 'brother' and then back to the blushing girl. "Um-um, _what_?" He looked back at his 'brother' with a warning expression, "Dean, you didn't…"

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"Are you sure? Her story sounds a lot like something you'd make up about us to get a girl."

"_You're_ the one who brought her to my attention last night! Are you sure _you_ didn't bring a girl in here? I mean, _you_ were the one on top of her."

"_What?!?_" "Sam's" face started to turn red itself.

"_Yeah! I wouldn't pull a knife on a girl I liked! Besides, you said you knew her!"_

_"That's not what I meant!!"_

_"HOLD IT!!" _

Both boys froze.

Alexis was awestruck. "You guys are some _great_ actors." She pointed at 'Sam,' "I mean, Jared Padalecki, blushing on purpose is a great trick. I hope to learn it. And you," she turned to 'Dean,' "You, Jensen Ackles, impress me. I didn't know you could come up with good flirts without lines written." Alexis smiled.

Both of them looked at her as if she belonged to a psychiatric ward.

"Huh??" Both brothers spoke in unison. Neither of them had shown the slightest amount of guilt. Alexis thought that odd, giving her performance just before. She had prided herself at getting confessions out of people even when they haven't actually done anything wrong.

She tried again, "C'mon. Cough it up. Don't try to hide it anymore." They both still stared. "Really!" 'Dean' looked like he was about to reach for is salt gun. 'Sam' gave 'Dean' a look and stopped him from seriously injuring an innocent, if crazy, young girl.

Sam spoke, finally, "Ummm… I'm sorry but, _who's _Jared Padalecki?"

"Yeah, and this _Jensen Ackles…_" Dean smirked again, "I don't know who he is, but he must be one handsome devil if you're so sure he's me."

_There's that dang smirk again. I swear, if I didn't think it was so cute sometimes, I would…oh, c'mon! What am I talking about?!_ Alexis could feel her heat rising, but she got the feeling that these two weren't lying. Then she remembered the pain in her neck. _Something's wrong. _

"Where's my necklace?"

†††††††

End of chapter! I try. Please leave a review! It'll make me happy. :)


	2. The Next Day

Hello, welcome to chapter two! That must mean the first didn't stink _too_ much. Thank you to those who left a review! I should warn you, if you haven't seen Season 1's 'Asylum,' you might want to see a show summary or something. (I suggest going to www. tv. com.) Anyways, I'll shut up so you can read.

Oh, and I don't own Supernatural. (It's a shame, really.)

†††††

Dean got just a little annoyed at the constant stunned silences. "C'mon! She's gotta be a demon, Sam! She's just trying to mess with us! We're going around in circles. We should shoot her now!"

_Not _again…_ dangit! _Alexis visibly reddened, more in frustration than shyness this time.

"What necklace?" Sam asked, after shooting a look at Dean. He thought through the hectic events and couldn't remember any necklace. Neither could Dean.

"It's a black bone bead necklace with a cross in the front. My uncle brought it over from Haiti. The cross itself is made of wood, though." Alexis answered. It was her most favorite necklace; the paint of the cross had been rubbing off because of her habit.

"Bone?" Dean temporarily lost his thoughts of killing her at the word.

Glad that Dean cooled down, Alexis answered, "Yeah, not plastic. My Uncle had told me so." She sighed heavily and it showed. "And it's gone now…" No strange visit to some crazy Supernatural world would distract her from that fact.

As Sam was tucking those bits of information away, Dean realized something.

"Sam, we're in the middle of a hunt!"

A bit startled, Sam realized it too. "Right!"

"Wait-a hunt?" Alexis butt in. _Hoooold on now. _

Sam looked at her trying to think, "Oh, umm -uh..."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, animals. We love to-"

"Wait, we're not in Rockford, Illinois, are we?"

The boys stopped. "….Yeah, why?"

'_Ohhhhh, I see what's going on…maybe...'_

"And you're both not about to investigate an asylum, are you?"

Stunned silence.

'_Dammit... __**again!**_' For once, Dean and Alexis shared the same feelings.

‡‡††‡‡

"I can't _believe_ that they left me here!" Alexis shouted to herself. She had been left by herself at the motel on the account that the Winchester brothers placed her into the 'crazy person' category. Also, she was in lingerie, which didn't help. All this free time let her think over a few things and this is what she got:

1. She's in the Supernatural world, somehow. Dream? Coma? _Dead??_

2. She's in the actual episode after the one she had been watching at home (''Asylum,'' right after "Home" ).

3. She had the whole show memorized.

4. It's also her favorite.

5. Because it creeps her out the most. Abandoned asylums are creepy as hell.

6. She wanted to play around with this new information and help Sam and Dean.

Alexis moved in front of the mirror to examine her neck. '_Huh. The scratch is gone.' _She sighed. '_Along with my necklace...' _She looked at herself unthinkingly. Then she noticed something.

She looked a bit older.

_More_ than a bit older, a bit _sexier._

"_Daaaaang_." Alexis mouthed to herself. "I look like a movie star."

Her hair was perfect, even though she hadn't taken a shower. She was neither fat nor anorexic; she was a bit 'athletic' if that was the right word for it. Her complexion was also perfect.

_No need for make-up, _thought Alexis.

††‡‡††

Dean was leaning against the outside wall waiting for Sam to get out of the Therapy office building. While snooping around the asylum, they decided that they needed more information about the asylum's past and came up with the name "Dr. Ellicott." Sam had found out that Dr. Ellicott had a son who worked as a therapist and made an appointment. Dean now almost wished that he'd been the one who'd made the appointment. Sam was taking _forever._

"Hi!"

Dean startled and snapped out to see Alexis standing before him. In _his _clothes.

"Alexis, what the hell--?" Dean began.

"Oh, sorry. I got bored in that nasty smelling motel room so I grabbed some clothes. Hope you don't mind. Sam's clothes were _way_ too big." Alexis interrupted. She used her sleep top as a tank top, covered that with one of Dean's button shirts, unbuttoned, and took a pair of his jeans, albeit a little too big and they were barely hanging on her hips. She spoke a store clerk into submission in order to get some free dark open-toe sandals. She had also taken one of Dean's extra necklaces because 'her neck was lonely'. Through Dean's confusion, he couldn't help it. He thought it was kind of hot.

"...nonono-what I meant was-"

" How'd I know where you were?"

"_Yeah._" Dean was re-evaluating her description of 'crazy person' to 'crazy kinda sexy psychic person'.

"That's what I want to explain..."

As Alexis beginning to tell him her thoughts from earlier, Sam came through the front door.

"Sam! What were you talking about? You were taking forever." Dean asked.

"Uhhh, nothing. I found out about the Roosevelt Riot..." Sam had been asked to reveal his thoughts about Dean before that.

Alexis snickered. She knew. Then Sam noticed her and blushed.

Dean looked at them both. "What?"

Alexis went into a giggle fit.

†††††

I decided not to curse as much as I planned. Ugh. There will be more action in the next chapter, I swear!

Sorry, I think this is a short chapter! Motivate me! Criticize me! Go ahead, click that review button!


	3. Shivers

New chapter up! Errr… so yeah. Here it is.

And NO. I do NOT own _Supernatural. _Neener neener neeeeener, you can't sue me.

†††††

Dean was ready to place her into the "_really_ crazy kinda hot psycho person" be the time Alexis finished explaining her theories. Alexis sat on the bed and watched with wide eyes.

"So…" Dean started.

"So." Alexis finished.

"So you're saying that somehow you must be dreaming or got into a coma or something and were put into a DVD of a show called 'Supernatural' where me and Dean are the stars?" Sam interjected.

"Yeah! And I wanna help you!"

Dean looked skeptic. "Dude, if we were followed by cameras, I think we woulda noticed. And if we're the stars, how come we ain't getting paid?"

"Dude, I'm not a dude, and yeah, just…trust me."

Dean shrugged and Same stared at her for a long moment.

Sam spoke, "Dean, can I speak to you?"

"Uh… sure, I'll be outside." Dean stepped out the door.

Sam turned to Alexis, "We'll just be a moment."

Alexis put on a smile, "Okay."

Sam returned the smile and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did that, Alexis smile vanished.

'_Great, I probably screwed _that _up.'_

‡‡‡‡‡

Dean was leaning on the hood of the Impala, waiting for Sam, "What do you think? 'Cause I think she's kinda crazy. And I don't care how hot she is."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What? You were thinking it too."

Sam blinked. Dean caught it.

"Heh heh. You _do_ think she's hot."

Sam coughed. "What?!" He cleared his throat.

Dean punched his younger brother in the arm "I knew it."

"Stop it, Dean!" Sam tried to steer the conversation. "That's not what I wanted to talk about! Dean, I think I believe her."

"Huh?" Dean's smirk left.

" I haven't told you this, but over the past few months, I dunno, I got the feeling that we were being… watched." Sam paused. Dean waited patiently. "Around her, I'm getting that _same _vibe. I think _that's _why I felt like I knew her a couple days ago!"

Dean looked long and hard at his brother.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Sam gave him a look that said, _DUH_.

"Well, if you need any good pick up lines, just ask me."

Sam gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jerk."

Automatic. "Bitch."

"She's coming."

"Whatever, Romeo."

‡‡‡‡‡

_Later that night…_

Alexis couldn't suppress her smile as she rode in the back seat of the Impala. For an odd moment, Dan and Sam felt like they were taking a child to an amusement park. After they arrived, Alexis gazed up at the asylum and shivered.

'_It all looks so much _creepier_in person'._

Alexis jumped when Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you want to come?"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry about me; I'll stay outta the way."

Dean winked at Sam while Alexis wasn't looking. Sam hit Dean in the shoulder. Dean noticed Alexis rubbing her fingers around her (his) necklace. Alexis didn't even realize she was doing it.

They each jumped the fence successfully and entered the building, ignoring the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. Once they got into the lobby, and even bigger shiver racked Alexis' body. It wasn't even that cold. Sam had even lent her his jacket earlier. Sam and Dean were already on their was down the South Wing hall.

_Well, that's not right…_

Then her legs weakened and her knees hit the floor.

_The hell…?_

Breath was coming in sharp gasps. Her hand flew to Dean's necklace unknowingly.

_It's s-s-so c-c-cold._

She looked at her hands and shock went through her system.

She was appearing and disappearing.

Like static.

Like a freaking spirit.

"Crap."

‡‡‡‡‡

Dean and Sam turned the corner. Dean had his EMF meter and Sam his night vision.

"Interesting, isn't it, Alexis?" Dean asked.

Nothing.

"Alexis?"

Nothing.

"Crap."

They both ran.

"You don't think your holy ESP thing attracted something did it?"

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just get these weird—"

Sam stopped talking when he saw Alexis' slumped form. Her eyes were shut tight, as if she were fighting a nightmare but couldn't just wake up. She clutched Dean's necklace for dear life as she shivered. San and Dean knelt beside her. Sam place his hands onto her shoulders and faced her. It was as if he wasn't there.

"Alexis. It's okay. It's okay…"

"I-I've-vuh-vuh…"

"Alexis?"

A mutter. "U-u-upset the b-balance."

"What?"

Dean too placed a hand on her. Alexis' eyes slowly came open and she was shocked into confusion. Not half a second later, she jumped.

Sam. "You alright?"

"Did you find the teenagers?"

"What?" Dean and Sam were both puzzled at Alexis' sudden question. "What teenagers?"

"Did you find the teenagers? Some guy and his girlfriend. Gavin and Katherin –er- Kat."

Dean. "We were worried about _you._"

With that, Alexis burst down the South Wing hall calling out "Kat!" and "Gavin!" The brothers immediately ran after her. They stopped, panting when they found her alone in an empty room.

"They're not here." _Dangit, you really screwed up this time._

"What the hell…?" Dean asked, panting.

"There is something I seriously need to explain to you."

†††††

Whew! I hope that was enough action for you. Sorry I'm so slow! Boy, my paragraphs looked so much longer on paper...

Next up: maybe I'll fulfill my promise of gruesomeness! Ooooooh, and maybe a longer chapter. Maybe.

Please leave a review!


	4. Help!

I forgot to thank reviewers for the last two chapters so… Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou. You all are awesome!

Oh, Supernatural ain't mine.

†††††

"Again, what the hell?"

"Okay, back there, I felt…" _like a spirit. Yeah, I probably shouldn't tell them that. _"…something wrong. I told you I memorized this whole show, right? Well, it feels like something broke. Like pieces are missing. And I don't know, but it also feels like time is running out."

_Holy crap, why didn't I think of this before? What happens when I get to the end of the episode? I want to help, but now I don't know if I should.._

"Dang, it's kinda like that Djinn episode…" Alexis muttered.

"Djinn?" Dean asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "Ummm….never mind. You'll find out later." She coughed. " C'mon we're losing daylight. Erm, nightlight. Er—let's just go." She walked pas them to leave when Dean grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. I don't think you should stay here." True concern in his eyes.

Honest surprise. "What?" _What if…_

"He's right." Sam's eyes always show concern.

"We'll split up and Sam'll take you out." Alexis must have had worry in her eyes because before she could protest he said, "Don't worry, er can take pretty good care of ourselves." Dean gave her shoulder one last squeeze before handing her off to Sam and leaving the room with a nod.

Sam took her hand and walked her down the opposite direction. Before she knew it, they were outside. Then he held a salt gun towards her. She took it dumbfoundedly.

"Okay, this is just to be safe."

"But—"

"We're just worried about you, okay?"

She nodded.

Then Sam turned back inside.

"Wait! Tell Dean 137!"

Sam turned back and nodded. Then he disappeared into the asylum.

She stared after him.

_How'd I let _that _happen? Damn their perfect eyes!_

………

"I should go back!"

‡‡‡‡‡

"137?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah, that's what she said. Room number?"

"Why didn't she just tell us where to go?"

Sam shrugged. Then Dean's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and looked up at Sam. Sam nodded. Dean answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello...Dean? ...came back…basement!...scared…thought I could…need help!"_

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Then he hung up.

"What?"

"That was Alexis. You go find out what's going on in room 137 and I'll go get her back."

"Why can't I go?"

"She called _me_. I'm the hero, remember?" Dean smirked. "Besides, you don't have your gun, remember?"

Sam gave him a look. Dean tossed one back.

"I'll be quick." Then Dean left.

‡‡‡‡‡

Dean cast his flashlight across the dank basement hall, looking for any sing of the scared girl he'd become so fond of. Even if she weirded him out a little. She was brave and didn't think he was a freak. He walked carefully.

"Alexis?"

A sound. He turned.

Nothing.

"Alexis?"

His flashlight fell onto the rust boiler room door.

"It's always the boiler room…" Dean muttered to himself. He sighed, opened the door and walked inside. Relatively empty for a boiler room. Huh. He was about to search the rest of the basement when he hear a creaking noise behind him. Dean didn't even bother hiding his smile.

"_Always_ in the boiler room." He stepped on through. Why did it always have to be so _dark_? Gurneys and instruments were strewn about. It all reeked with the smell of rot. Great hiding place. He held up his salt gun.

"Alexis? It's your knight in shining armor." He pushed aside a torn curtain. Just another gurney. Dean got just a little worried. A little louder this time. "Alexis, are you alright?"

Just then, his flashlight decided to burn out.

"Dammit." Dean pace his gun under his shoulder so he could check his flashlight. He _just_ put batteries in it this morning. He instantly regretted it when something hard slammed him onto the nearest, grimy gurney, which then slammed in the nearest, grimy wall, head first.

Dean moaned. "Freak—"

Then _pain. _Barely a glimpse.

Then the words "_Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you aaalll better."_

Then blackness.

‡‡‡‡‡

Sam shoved open the door to room 137. Papers and furniture were thrown everywhere during the riot and the police didn't feel like picking up, it seems like. He rummaged through some papers on a desk but threw them into the wastebasket. Sam shook his head and laughed at himself. It's a haunted asym, he didn't think the ghosts cared for cleanliness. Then he noticed a hole in the wall just behind the wastebasket. Upon closer inspection, Sam found a hidden compartment and pulled out an old leather log book. Sam sat down and started reading.

Dr. Ellicott was a nasty, freakin' b------.

Sam couldn't' help but imagine the tortures the good doctor put the patients through. Tied down to metal chairs… a nail shoved through the corner of their eye sockets straight into their brain, but it wouldn't be far enough, no, not enough… the patient can't escape… then Dr. Ellicott would bring back the hammer and

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sam nearly fell out of the desk. When had he closed the door?

"Dean! I really think you might want my help!"

Sam jumped up and opened the door. "Alexis? What are you doing up here?"

"Sam? What are you doing in Dr. Ellicott's office? Where's Dean?"

"Dean went to get _you. _You called him from the basement."

"No I didn't."

A pause. A _long_ pause.

"Dangit! Sam, we need to get to the basement!" Without another word, Alexis rushed out the door. Sam clamored after.

_It's been reversed!_

‡‡‡‡‡

It's gotten darker outside so the basement was pitch black, same for the flashlights Alexis and Sam held. Alexis could hear rats. She shivered.

_Ohhh I hope these lights don't go out._

She could feel Sam step closer to her. It was comforting.

"Alexis? You okay?" Sam asked.

Alexis nodded and then put a finger to her lips, signaling Sam to be quiet.

Sam nodded.

‡‡‡‡‡

For some reason, Sam put complete trust in this girl. Which was surprising, because there are only a few people he did, and they were lifelong companions. He'd only met her in the last three days and their first encounter hadn't been exactly _normal._

He watched her as she walked ahead of him, while still keeping close. He kept the feeling in his chest a secret.

‡‡‡‡‡

Alexis eyed the door to the boiler room nervously. She held her flashlight up a little higher.

"Dean?" Alexis reached for the door edge. "Dean?" Then she swung it open and flashed her light in.

Empty.

"Hm. I thought for sure he'd be in here…"Alexis rubbed the back of her neck and turned back to Sam. "Yu think he went back—"

Her breath caught. Sam stood stock still. Dean stood behind him, holding a handgun to Sam's back.

Alexis held up a cautionary hand, speaking slowly and calmly, "Dean… it's going to be all right… you can put the gun down now…"

Understanding came across Sam's face. "Dr. Ellicott did something to you, didn't he, Dean?"

"I think you should shut up, Sam." Dean pressed the gun harder.

Alexis froze.

_HOLY…Let's hope Dean doesn't choose _now_ to be 'shoot first, ask questions later.'_

Dean looked form Alexis to Sam, then back to Alexis. A strained, hurtful expression.

Then rage.

"NO!"

BANG!!

†††††

Ohhh, gruesomeness! Just like I promised. Oh, and sorry for the wait. Hopefully, _hopefully _the next will come faster.

Please, tell me what you think! In review form, would be nice.

**To Be Cocluded…**


End file.
